


You're On!

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: In this story, Shock is 19, Lock is 18 and Barrel is 17.Lock and Shock finally stop denying their feelings for one another, make a bet and get physical.  Small cameo by Barrel at the end.Just a one shot, but who knows, maybe I'll expand on it later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before - very importantly - in this story Shock is 19, Lock is 18 and Barrel is 17.  
> I also realize that there are in fact at least two ways into the treehouse: there is the cage elevator and the ramp that they ride the bathtub down. But for the purpose of this story, let's just pretend the only way in and out is the elevator. :)

The severity of her rage was quite unjustified, in his opinion. Lock had just been sitting on the edge of his bed minding his own business, chewing on some candy and working on plans for his latest pyrotechnic prank device when without warning his bedroom door was yanked open by a very irate-looking Shock. He turned to look as she slammed it shut behind her hard enough to knock several firecrackers off a shelf. She put her hands on her hips and shot him her deadliest glare.

"What?" he asked irritably around the lollypop stick hanging out of his mouth. Weren't they old enough by now to remember to knock?

"Don't _'what'_ me, you turd." Shock hissed. "You know _exactly_ what you did!" At his nonplussed expression she suddenly leapt forward onto the bed and punched him hard in the kidney.

"OW!" he yelped and immediately moved to defend himself. "I have no idea what you're talking about, you crazy witch!"

"Yeah, right!" she screamed, thrashing around, trying to land some good hits on his chest while evading his grasp. "You broke into my room and stole my candy! THIS candy, in fact!" She yanked the lollypop out of his mouth and threw it. It stuck to his window.

"I swear I didn't!" Lock yelled in her face, finally getting ahold of her flailing arms. "I swiped this outta Barrel's stash, big fat moron doesn't need any more candy! He must've nicked it from your room, you know he's been practicing his lock-picking skills lately!" Shock deflated slightly. She could usually tell when Lock was lying, and this time he seemed sincere.

"Oh." she murmured.

He sensed that she was done hitting him so he cautiously released her and they both rolled up to sit side by side, panting slightly. Lock gingerly rubbed his lower back where she had sucker-punched his poor kidney. "So how about an apology?" he grumbled.

"For that? Dream on, I'm sure you've done _something_ that deserves a beating, I just haven't discovered what yet. You pretty much always have it coming." He had to grin at that, for it was a fair assessment. She smacked him lightly on the knee. "Stop rubbing your back, you big baby, you'll survive."

"And what if I don't? What would you do then, huh? I could be hemorrhaging internally right now, then you'd be sorry."

"Stop being dramatic. You've survived worse." She knew he was fine, the three of them were all extremely physically tough, just like every other resident of Halloween Town. But for some reason his words sent a tiny thought through her head: what WOULD she do if he suddenly wasn't there anymore? Lock had been her very best friend forever, along with Barrel. Losing either one of them was too awful to contemplate, especially Lock. _"Why him especially?"_ she mentally berated herself, though she already knew the answer, much as she wanted to deny it. She'd been denying it for years, but for some reason in that moment, denying it suddenly seemed impossible. Her stomach gave a little flutter when she realized her hand was still resting on his knee and she looked up and saw him staring down at it. The atmosphere shifted palpably, suddenly thick with tension as he slowly raised his head and their eyes met. _"MOVE YOUR HAND!"_ her mind screamed, but she couldn't. She didn't want to, and the fact that he hadn't shoved her hand off of him and started teasing her made her think that he didn't want her to, either.

His eyes roamed over the familiar features of her face that he'd come to find so alluring over time: gleaming black eyes beneath dark, shadowed lids, her aquiline nose, pale blue lips that were currently moist and slightly parted. He desperately wanted to kiss her and leaned forward just a tiny bit, heart pounding violently in his chest, his bruised kidney all but forgotten. She might slap him in the face, or - even worse - laugh in it, but her hand was still on his knee and he thought it looked like she was receptive. If she wasn't, he could always try to laugh it off as a joke. She hadn't punched him again yet, so he thought it was worth a try.

Her heartbeat quickened as his face moved closer to hers, millimeter by millimeter. This was really happening, she thought, and she was so excited she was afraid she might burst. He looked scared, like he was afraid she would reject him, so she tilted her head towards him in a way that she thought might be most conducive to lining up their lips and moved her hand from his knee up his thigh. That seemed to give him courage and finally their lips made contact. It was a chaste, close-mouthed kiss at first, figuring out how to work around their noses and not knock each other in the teeth, but soon she felt his tongue probing at her lips and she opened her mouth to meet him. His mouth was warm, soft and wet, and she slid her tongue along his, experimenting with the feeling and finding their rhythm. She brought her arms up around his back to hold him close and he wrapped his own around her waist. She felt his tail lightly caress the outside of her leg and she couldn't help sighing softly into his mouth.

It felt so natural, so right, to hold one another this way, best friends who'd grown up together and then evolved into something more. Though really, she thought, nothing seemed to have changed all that much except now they were sitting here making out with each other instead of just bickering, wrestling, joking or plotting their next prank. She'd already loved him for longer than she could remember, _"Now and forever."_ she thought to herself, and with a sudden surge of emotion she kissed him with a tenderness she didn't know she was capable of. Lock seemed to sense this shift in her mood and returned her soft kiss, combing his fingers through her wiry black hair, stroking her cheek and trying to express with his touch all of his mushy, sappy, loving feelings for her that he could never say out loud.

She smelled delicious, like deadly potions and poisonous herbs combined with a dark, feminine scent that was driving him crazy. Her normally cool, pale green, porcelain skin was flushed and warm and the sharp angles of her slender body felt incredible under his hands. He had felt her body many, many times over the course of their lives as they wrestled and fought or when the three of them fell asleep all piled up together on the sofa, but to touch her like this - and be touched by her in return - was completely different. And as much as he secretly enjoyed feeling her fists punch him everywhere, her bony knee kick him in the stomach or her slender hands wrap around his throat to throttle him for whatever he'd said or done that she deemed stupid enough to fight him over, this was much, much better.

He rolled them over till he was on top, supporting himself on his forearms and keeping pressed close so they could grind together. He felt her breasts rub against his chest and he couldn't wait to see them. Her transformation from girl into woman had hit him suddenly - for the longest time he'd never really noticed her slight curves developing and he chalked up this obliviousness to his own immaturity. Then one day about two years ago she'd been puttering around the treehouse in nothing but a slip as she was doing her laundry - something she'd done a million times before - but that time he'd _definitely_ noticed. After covertly staring at her from the ratty old sofa for a few moments he had to beat a quick retreat to his room lest she notice his sudden hard-on. Ever since then it had been a struggle to keep his true feelings and physical reaction to her secret. What a relief it was to no longer have to hide it.

Shock hitched a leg up to wrap around one of his, loving the feel of his heavy weight pressing her down into the mattress, the way he covered her completely with his strong, pleasantly thick body. He'd filled out nicely as the years wore on, tall and not too skinny, though nowhere near as husky as Barrel. His masculine scent overwhelmed her and she pressed her face against the hot skin behind his ear to inhale deeply, detecting undertones of smoke and gunpowder, dangerous like a lit match or a devastating fire. She slid one hand under his shirt and dug her nails firmly into the muscles of his back, raking the other through his dark red hair as she kissed him, licking at his lower lip, wanting to be completely consumed by him. She'd been pinned down by him before during fights, but this was the first time she was trying to pull him closer rather than push him off of her.

Feeling bold, Lock broke the kiss and gave her a wicked grin, his yellow eyes glinting down at her. "Bet I can make you come first." he challenged.

"Ha! You're on!" Shock reached down and grabbed his erection though his pants, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips forward, squeeze his eyes shut and moan loudly. "Looks like you're halfway there already, big boy." she cackled. Lock recovered himself and bent to give her a brutal kiss as he hiked up her skirt and trailed his tail up along the inside of her legs, light and teasing before finally reaching the apex of her thighs. She tried and failed to hold back a gasp of arousal and surprise - Shock would rather die than admit to him how sexy she found his tail, even when he _wasn't_ using it between her legs. For years she'd frequently daydreamed as she looked at it, admiring how expressive he was with it, holding in shudders of pleasure whenever he wrapped it around her limbs, neck or waist when they wrestled, imagining how it would feel to have him touch her with it like he was doing right now. He experimentally poked at the crotch of her panties a few times with the tip before rubbing the spade-like side roughly against her, finding the fabric hot and damp.

"And you're not too far behind." he smirked. "Dripping wet for me, I see."

"Shut up and do something about it, then!" She hissed, grabbing his face and pulling him down to her. He took the hint and nibbled along her throat, biting down just enough so that the sharp points of his teeth made little imprints in her skin, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. As he worked his way to her breasts she hastily fumbled with the front of his pants until she had his stiff, naked flesh in her hand. The skin felt curiously soft over the hardness and she gave him a few good strokes before he mumbled against her chest:

"Spit in your hand, or you're gonna chafe my dick."

That was logical, she realized. She did as he said, then took him back in a firm grip and resumed her motions, paying close attention to the movements and noises he made to determine what he liked best. He closed his eyes and groaned again at the delicious friction, then yanked her top down and pushed her bra aside. He stared in wonder for a moment before leaning down to latch his mouth around one nipple and then it was her turn to moan at the incredible heat of his mouth. She'd never felt anything like it, it was so good. She dragged the nails of her free hand up to grab the back of his head to pull him closer and she felt his lips twist into a grin against her breast. He reached a hand down to roughly pull at her panties and she wriggled around to help him remove them completely. When they were gone he suddenly jabbed the tip of his tail inside of her and she yelped in pain. "Ow! You don't just shove it in there, moron!"

He looked bewildered. "You don't?"

"No! Use a little finesse, for gods sake. Here, like this." She took hold of his tail and showed him how to dip in shallowly to gather some of her slickness and then move it in little circles against her clit, directing him until he got it right. He got the hang of it quickly and very soon they were both panting and moaning between sloppy kisses as they moved desperately against one another. Lock kept bracing himself on one elbow and used his other hand to roughly squeeze her breast, pinching her erect nipple between his finger and thumb. She cried out and bit down where his neck met his shoulder, sucking and licking his overheated skin and squeezing and stroking his hard length even faster. Soon his thrusts became erratic, losing his rhythm as he felt his body tighten in preparation of his imminent orgasm. Much as he didn't want to give Shock the satisfaction of winning the bet, it just felt too damn good and he couldn't hold out any longer.

"Shit," he muttered between gritted teeth. "Shock, I'm gonna…" With a smug expression she looked up to watch his face as he came, saw his jaw drop and a flush spread across his normally white, waxy complexion. He looked utterly gorgeous and she decided right then and there that she wanted to see him like this as frequently as possible, though preferably with fewer clothes on next time. He threw his head back and went completely rigid before jerking and pulsing into the tight grip of her hand, gasping and grunting as he released hot spurts onto her thigh. When he finished he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against her neck as she continued to lightly stroke him and run her other hand along his back from his head to his tail. "Damn it," he sighed, losing focus as the pleasurable endorphins flooded through him. He'd never come so hard in his life. "God, that was good…" he admitted, pressing soft, almost tender little kisses against her jaw.

Shock gave him a glare that he couldn't see. "Good for YOU, maybe!" She grabbed his tail near the base and tugged it. "Don't you _dare_ stop now, you bastard!" she shouted directly into his ear. That got his attention and he lifted his head to kiss her full on the mouth and resumed making quick little circles against her clit, pressing harder and faster as her breath quickened. "Lock…" she pleaded, "Put your finger inside. _Now_!" He snickered quietly to himself. He may have lost the game by coming first, but at least he hadn't practically begged for it like she was. He complied and slipped one finger inside of her, careful to be more gentle this time. She moaned and lifted up to meet him, squeezing her muscles tightly. "Another one…". He inserted a second finger, marveling at how hot, silky and wet she was and he felt his now soft cock twitch a bit as he imagined how good it would feel to be inside of her. She was bucking wildly against his hand now, so he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her slick heat in a matching rhythm, the tip of his tail never stopping its movement against her hard little bundle of nerves above. "Oh god…" she gasped, both hands fiercely clutching his shoulders, nails biting down into his flesh even through his shirt. "I'm so close…." He was glad to hear it, as his tail was getting a bit fatigued. Her body tensed up and he looked down at her head tossing restlessly back and forth on the pillow, eyes closed tightly and her mouth open and panting, one pale breast exposed and showing evidence of his love-bites. She cried out his name as she came, arching up against him and he had never seen or heard anything so sexy in his entire existence. Her internal muscles clenched repeatedly around his fingers and he felt a wave of arousal once again at the thought of her doing that to his dick instead. Someday, he thought to himself, and hopefully someday very soon.

Her shuddering seemed to last forever, rippling contractions devolving into tiny little aftershocks before she finally went completely limp beneath him. They kissed passionately as he removed his hand and tail from her and she gave a little moan at the loss. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes to meet his and he quirked up one corner of his mouth. "Well?" he asked.

She gave him a sleepy - yet still smug - smile. "I win."

"Yeah, yeah…" he said carelessly. She was such a stubborn, bossy witch, but somehow he loved her anyway. He always had, and he figured he always would. "But you gotta admit," he continued, "I'm amazing in the sack, eh?"

Shock rolled her eyes but couldn't hold in her smile. "With some more practice, maybe you won't be half-bad."

"Liar. Give it up, you loved it." He flashed his charmingly crooked grin.

She laughed and stretched against him. He was such a cocky devil, but she loved him for it. "Alright, I admit it. That was pretty damn amazing. Happy?"

"Extremely." He moved to lay beside her and tucked himself back into his pants. Shock looked down at her thigh, still exposed beneath her hiked-up skirt and still sticky with his ejaculate.

"You made a mess." she reminded him.

"Sorry." He rolled to reach over the side of the bed and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor to wipe her leg clean, drying his own tail and fingers of her lingering wetness while he was at it. He tossed it back onto the floor as Shock straightened out her clothes, then they snuggled up against one another again, side by side. Lock waggled an eyebrow at her, "Even though I'm already an absolute sex demon, I wouldn't be opposed to more practice."

She snorted but gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Yeah, maybe you'll win the next round. Probably not, though."

"Oh, you don't think so? You're on, idiot."

"Looking forward to it, stupid."

He grinned deviously. "Give me about two minutes to recharge and I'll have you eating your words."

She cackled again and leaned over to take his lower lip between her own and sucked on it firmly before pressing her forehead against his and murmuring in the most seductive tone she could manage, "I can think of better things I'd rather be eating." His eyes widened and immediately he was back on top of her, pinning her wrists down and giving her a scorching kiss.

"Forget the two minutes, I'm ready to go _now_." he growled, yellow eyes flashing with renewed lust. Shock giggled and wrapped her legs around his hips, but unfortunately their ardor was interrupted by a loud slamming noise from the living room and they immediately separated and moved to opposite sides of the bed.

"Not cool, guys!" shouted Barrel. "I was waiting around down there forever, yelling for you to lower the elevator. I finally had to walk all the way back to town get one of the witches to fly me up to the trap door. Why'd you have it pulled up, anyway?"

"Crap. I forgot about the elevator." Shock muttered, and Lock groaned in frustration. He was sorely tempted to ignore Barrel, lock the door and just ravish her anyway, but that would be a little too weird, even for him. Suddenly the bedroom door flew open to reveal their disgruntled friend. They both jumped up as if the mattress were on fire to stand on either side of the bed, trying to look innocent.

"There you are. What the hell are you two buttheads doing? Were you fighting so loud you didn't you hear me screaming at you? Or were you ignoring me on purpose?" They didn't answer, and Barrel's expression slowly changed from irritation to suspicion and then finally to evil glee as he took in their disheveled state and nervous faces as they fidgeted and looked anywhere but at him or each other. Both of their cheeks were pink and he saw what he was 100% certain was Shock's underwear on the floor. They definitely weren't fighting. "HA!" he barked, crossing his arms triumphantly. "I KNEW there was something going on with you two! It's about time, I was getting sick of listening to Lock screaming your name every night through the wall while he beats off. Now you guys can take it to Shock's side of the house and maybe I won't have to hear it anymore!" It was rare that he got the chance to really embarrass either one of them and now he got to do it to both of them at the same time. It was truly a moment to be savored. He gave them a wide, toothy grin.

Lock's face got even redder. He really thought he'd been discreet about his self-pleasuring activities. "Shut up, Barrel, I do not! And why were you listening anyway, you pervert?" But Barrel only laughed harder before turning on his heel and practically skipping out of the doorway.

"It's cool, guys, I'm only teasing. Just don't keep the damn elevator up and leave me outside on the ground just because you want to get freaky with each other. I still live here too, you know! Though I don't know how much longer I'm even gonna _want_ to live here if you two are going to be screwing like rats all the time."

"Whatever, jackass!" Shock yelled after him as he laughed all the way down the hall. She looked over at Lock, the mood completely ruined. "Well," she said, "Wanna take a rain check on round two and go watch T.V. or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied. Actually that was about the last thing he wanted to do, but he agreed that it would be best to cool down for a bit and ease their friend and roommate into their change in status before they continued 'screwing like rats', as Barrel had so indelicately put it. They shuffled out of his room, Shock first going to her own for a fresh set of underwear and Lock to the living room to join Barrel on the sofa, where he was already flipping through the channels. Barrel gave him a mischievous side-eye which Lock ignored. "Can it, moron." he muttered, arms crossed protectively over his chest and staring straight ahead at the T.V. as Shock entered the room.

Barrel smiled broadly and chuckled again. "Hey, I said it was cool. I'm really happy for you guys, honest." He picked up a bag from the floor next to him. "Here, I brought home some food. You want some fried spider legs and snake sandwiches? I've got candy, too." Grateful for Barrel's generally more genial nature and short attention span, Lock and Shock accepted the food and the three of them settled comfortably in their usual spots on the couch to watch the latest horror movie. Pretty soon it didn't feel awkward at all, just three best friends hanging out, eating, laughing and making fun of the show, just like they always had. They would talk about it later, but Shock and Lock didn't know that right in that very moment they had both decided that even though they were an item now, they would try their damnedest to make sure Barrel never felt like a third wheel. For no matter what happened, no matter what changes they went through or how old they got, they would always be partners in crime. Three of a kind, birds of a feather - then, now and forever.


End file.
